Love is Complicated
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Orihime sangat mencintai Ichigo tapi Ichigo malah mencintai kakak kelasnya. Pair: IchiHime, UlquiHime, IchiRuki, UlquiRuki..
1. Chapter 1

Hei, Tika kembali lagi... Ingat! Panggil Tika! Don't Ara! Hehehe... Tika mbawa fic nih. Hehehe.. Terinspirasi dari komik karangan... mm... Aduh! Tika lupa namanya! Pokoknya tu kisah cintanya nggak bisa ditebak.. Tika suka yang kayak gitu! Ukay!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach milik Tite Kubo polepel.. :-D

**Pair **: IchiHime, UlquiHime, IchiRuki, UlquiRuki (komplit dah!)

Warning : Orihime's POV, gaje, abal, ah. Bingung oe...

Love is Complicated

by

Ara Nara Tika

Priittt...!

"Akhirnya selesai," cowok berambut biru langsung mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran bak air terjun.

"Grimmjow, ini!" seru cewek berambut hijau panjang sambil menyodorkan handuk.

Cowok yang dipanggil Grimmjow menerima handuk tersebut dengan setengah hati. Bahkan kaosnya yang bertuliskan 'GRIMMJOW J' dengan nomor punggung 6 basah oleh guyuran keringat yang keluar dari pori-porinya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut dengan pacarmu?" tanya Grimmjow sengit.

"Emang kita pacaran?" tanya cewek berambut hijau itu tambah sengit.

Belum sempat Grimmjow melontarkan amarahnya, cewek berambut jingga tiba-tiba datang. Rambutnya yang seperti senja ia kuncir satu seperti ekor kuda. Senyum cerianya meluluhkan suasana.

"Nelliel, kau sudah merekamnya?" tanya cewek berambut jingga.

"Siipp..! Tenang, Orihime! Semuanya ada di sini..!" cewek berambut hijau yang ternyata bernama Nelliel itu menunjuk handycamnya dengan bangga.

"Bagus! Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" seru cewek yang bernama Orihime. "Oh, ya! Sepasang kekasih jangan bertengkar terus, ya?" katanya sambil berlalu menuju lelaki berambut orange.

"Ichigo, permainanmu bagus! Kau berkembang sangat pesat," seru Orihime.

"Itu semua juga berkatmu," ucap cowok yang dipanggil Ichigo. "Andai kau lelaki, kita pasti bisa main bersama,"

"Tapi aku kan diciptakan sebagai wanita," ujar Orihime malu-malu.

"Nanti sore futsal yuk!" ajak Ichigo.

"Baiklah," senyum merekah dari bibir Orihime.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Renji, Ggio, Toshirou, Ikkaku, Kira, Sado nanti sore kita futsal..!" teriak Ichigo.

"Yosh..!" teriak mereka semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, namaku Orihime Inoue. Aku kelas 3-2. Cewek dengan rambut senja dan dianugrahi senyum secerah matahari. Aku itu amat sangat tomboy dan suka banget ama sepak bola. Ya itu karna cowok berambut orange itu. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia kelas 3-4. Cowok yang telah memikat hatiku. Ya tidak sepenuhnya karna Ichigo. Sejak kecil aku sudah bakat main sepak bola. Tapi sayangnya, aku ditakdirkan hidup sebagai seorang wanita. Karna itu, aku hanya bisa jadi manager dan kadang-kadang ikut latihan bersama teman-teman untuk mengembangkan bakatku. Tapi ya begitulah. Aku lebih cepat lelah. Fisik cewek kan beda dengan cowok.

Ichigo. Satu nama yang terus menggantung di otakku. Aku menyukainya sejak SD.

Pertemuan kita berawal saat aku akan mendaftar sebagai pemain futsal. Tapi ya tentu saja ditolak. Yah. Harus ku akui. Aku cewek. Kadang aku lelah jadi cewek. Tapi saat aku merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, aku merasa senang bisa jadi seorang cewek. Aku tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Uh... Rasanya sesak memendam rasa ini sendirian. Teman-teman satu tim tak ada yang tahu. Jadi bisa dibilang ini secret. Hehehe...

.

.

.

Lapangan futsal dalam sekolah...

"Ichigo, tembak..!" teriak Orihime.

"Gooll..!"

"Operan bagus, Hime," ucap Ichigo.

"Tembakanmu juga tepat," ucap Orihime disertai senyum merekah.

"Ah... Istirahat dulu," keluh Grimmjow. Nelliel telah menunggunya sambil membuka bekal yang berisi makanan enak.

"Kak," panggil cowok berkulit pucat yang tiba-tiba datang pada Ichigo.

"Hm?"

"Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kelas 1-4. Kak, temani aku (*maksudnya 'jadilah pacarku'*),"

"APAA..?" teriak semua orang yang berada di situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak, temani aku,"

"APAA..?" teriak semua orang yang berada di situ. Termasuk aku.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan anak ini. Tapi, ku menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo. "Tapi kali ini aku ingin serius dengan pertandingan,"

Sudah ku duga. Pasti jawabannya seperti itu. Meskipun aku nembak Ichigo, pasti ia akan menanggapinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Setelah melihat permainanmu aku ingin ikut main dan mendapat operan darimu. Karna itu, temani aku dalam bermain sepak bola," ujar cowok pucat itu. Mata zamrudnya menyiratkan kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Oh... Ternyata ia ingin masuk tim. Ku kira apa'an! Ichigo berlebihan sih menanggapinya.. Ku kira ni cowok guy.

"Jadi kau ingin masuk tim? Baiklah. Akan ku temani kau kapanpun kau mau!"

"Aku ingin menang dalam kejuaraan nasional," ujar cowok itu mantap.

Dueng!

Semua kaget. Pikiran anak ini...

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo.

"Ya?" aku menyahut.

"Masukkan dia dalam tim kita. Hehe. Berusahalah," ucap Ichigo sambil menepuk pundak cowok itu.

Itu yang ku sukai dari Ichigo.!

**.**

.

.

"Anak yang aneh, ya?" ucap Orihime saat mereka hendak pulang. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai.

"Iya. Hehehe," ucap Ichigo.

"Hlo, Ichigo, kau tidak ganti baju?" Orihime melihat Ichigo yang masih memakai kaos yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Nanti saja. Aku mau latihan sebentar. Lihat, kan? Ada murid yang masuk tim kita karna permainanku?" ucap Ichigo bangga.

"Aduhh..., seperti itu aja bangga," Orihime geleng-geleng.

"Tangkap!" Ichigo melempar bola yang dibawanya dari tadi.

"Tangkapan yang bagus!" seru Ichigo.

"Hime, ayo kita main,"

Sejak saat itu mereka memainkan bola dengan indahnya.

Merebut dan direbut. Menyerang dan diserang.

"Ada apa sih berangkat pagi-pagi?" omel Orihime yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Rambut jingganya ia biarkan terurai diterpa angin pagi.

"Sebentar lagi kan pertandingan, jadi aku ingin latihan. Hehehe... Maaf, ya! Tapi kan kunci lapangan futsal ada di kamu..., manager..," ujar Ichigo sedikit menggoda.

"Ya sudah! Ayo!" Orihime pura-pura cuek. Padahal ia menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah.

Setelah sampai di lapangan futsal..

Teng teng teng tik

Suara lembut piano mengalun di lapangan futsal. Cewek pendek, berambut hitam lebat, dan memiliki mata violet memainkannya dengan indah. Tak tersungging senyum dibibirnya. Kadang sesekali matanya tertutup saat permainan mencapai pada klimaksnya.

"Hlo, kok pintunya terbuka?" Orihime kaget.

"Dengar, di dalam ada suara piano," ujar Ichigo.

Pintu terbuka. Ichigo dan Orihime melihat pemandangan yang langka.

"Mm?" Orihime kaget.

"Bukankah dia Rukia? Rukia Kuchiki. Temen sekelasku. Karna ia sering sakit-sakitan dan sudah satu tahun tak masuk sekolah, ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 3. Seharusnya kan sudah lulus. Jadi dia lebih tua satu tahun. Di kelas, ia lebih suka menyendiri. Mungkin ia merasa dirinya lebih tua dan tidak level terhadap adik kelasnya," jelas Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di kelas, ia lebih suka menyendiri. Mungkin ia merasa dirinya lebih tua dan tidak level terhadap adik kelasnya," jelasku.

Ichigo tampak kagum padanya. Jujur, permainan pianonya sangat bagus. Di lapangan futsal ini memang ada pianonya. Piano tersebut tak pernah dipindah. Tersentuhpun tak pernah. Jadi, baru kali ini aku lihat orang bermain piano di sini.

Piano terhenti.

Plok plok plok

"HEBATT!" seru Ichigo.

Ku lihat Rukia sangat kanget melihatku dan Ichigo. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih,". Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya tersenyum.

"Orihime?" panggil Rukia.

"Ternyata kau tau namaku," ucapku.

"Kau kan manager tim sepak bola sekolah kita,"

"Oh..," aku hanya manggut-manggut. 'Ternyata aku terkenal juga' batinku.

Ku lihat Ichigo masih memandangi gadis pendek itu. Rasanya cemburu!

"Ah, maaf, aku pasti mengganggu kalian. Lebih baik aku keluar," ujar Rukia lalu berdiri.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu kok!" ujar Ichigo mencegah Rukia keluar.

"Tidak, Ichigo," aku menarik paksa tangan Ichigo. "Bukan dia yang mengganggu. Tapi kita yang mengganggu,"

"Eh, tunggu!" Ichigo meraung-raung tapi tak bisa melepas genggamanku.

Tidak. Aku harus menjauhkan Ichigo darinya. Ichigo tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas 3-2...

"Orihime," panggil Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Bolehkah aku menonton latihan futsal?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ya kan, Orihime?" ujar Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Boleh," jawab Orihime setengah hati.

"Hei, Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Panggil saja Ichigo," ucap Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Rukia," Rukia membalas uluran tangan Ichigo.

"Aku sudah dengar namamu dari Orihime,"

"Oh,"

"Aku senang jika kau bisa datang,"

Lapangan futsal...

Ichigo dan teman-teman sedang latihan futsal. Orihime hanya bisa nonton.

Dari balik pintu, muncul sosok perempuan pendek.

"Akhirnya ia datang," desah Orihime. Auranya sudah menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

Ichigo yang menyadari kalau Rukia datang malah jadi nggak konsen. Akibatnya...

"Ichigo, tangkap!" teriak Nnoitra.

Duk! Buk!

Dalam sekejap, Ichigo langsung pingsan. Wajarlah... Tendangan Nnoitra kan kayak bom buatan Osama bin Laden.

"Hei, Ichigo, kau tidak pa pa?" Renji menepuk pipi Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. Baru aja datang, udah nyaksiin adegan Ichigo pingsan.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" Orihime mendatangi Ichigo yang pingsan tak berdaya. Rambut ekor kudanya menari seiring gerakannya.

"Bawa dia ke UKS," ujar Ggio.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku kan kecil," ujar Toushirou.

"Ternyata kau sadar kalau dirimu pendek," ejek Orihime.

"Apa katamu?" bentak Toushirou.

Orihime tak memedulikan Toushirou yang sekarang ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, bawa dia ke UKS!" perintah Orihime.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Biar aku saja," ucap cowok berkulit pucat yang tiba-tiba datang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Ulquiorra?

"Eh? Ya sudah. Tolong, ya!"

"Untung ada anak baru!" seru Ikkaku.

Ulquiorra langsung menggendong Ichigo ala bridal style. Semua yang nonton adegan itu langsung sweatdrop!

Langkah kaki Ulquiorra terhenti saat di depan Rukia. Tanpa aba-aba, Ulquiorra melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Rukia.

"Kau mengganggu saja," ujar Ulquiorra sambil berlalu pergi.

Orihime menyadari ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Ichigo digendong kayak tuan putri aja!" ujar Renji.

"Malangnya kau, Ichigo..," Grimmjow geleng-geleng.

"Beruntungnya, Ichigo. Aku juga mau digendong Ulquiorra," seru Nelliel sambil mengkhayal nggak jelas.

"Ingat pacar, Nelliel. Ingat pacar..," amarah Grimmjow hampir meledak.

"Eh, Rukia," Orihime berlari menuju Rukia. Rambut ekor kudanya menari seirama hentak kakinya.

"Apa kau kenal anggota baru kami? Ulquiorra," tanya Orihime.

"Iya. Aku kenal," jawab Rukia.

"Mm... Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk menemui Ulquiorra, lebih baik kau tidak kemari. Kami agak terganggu dengan orang luar,"

"Oh... Begitu, ya?"

Sepulang latihan futsal..

"Hime," panggil Ichigo.

"Hm?" Orihime menoleh. Rambut senjanya berkibar mengikuti gerak angin.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Wkwkwkwk... Kau tahu? Tadi Ulquiorra menggendongmu bak tuan putri! Hahaha..,"

"Apa? Lalu Rukia melihatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Lalu Rukia melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja," aku masih tertawa tanpa dosa. Aku masih bisa tersenyum. Tapi hatiku sakit saat Ichigo menyebut nama cewek itu. Apakah aku akan kehilangan Ichigo? Aku bisa merasa kalau sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak ada," jawabku seadanya. Aku tak ingin bilang kalau Rukia ada hubungan dengan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong,"

"Aku mengenalmu, Hime. Aku tahu kalau kau bohong,"

"Aku tidak bohong!" aku berdiri dan pergi dengan amarah. Aku terlihat pura-pura marah. Tapi sebenarnya aku sangat marah.

"Hime," Ichigo menarik lenganku hingga kita saling berhadapan.

"Ichigo, menurutku Rukia orang yang sulit. Mungkin kau akan sulit mendapatkannya,"

"Jangankan kesempatan. Hal-hal tentang dia aja aku nggak tahu,"

Ichigo lalu menghadap lapangan.

"Tapi, jika aku sudah berada di lapangan. Entah siapapun lawanku aku tidak akan menyerah,"

"Seperti perasaanmu pada Rukia, ya?" perasaan Orihime telah hancur.

"Iya,"

"Rukia," Orihime mendatangi bangku Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke lapangan sepak bola. Gimana?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Sudah ku duga. Pasti jawabannya seperti itu,"

"Eh?"

"Nggak usah banyak komen. Ikut aku," Orihime menarik tangan Rukia dengan paksa.

"Eh, tunggu,"

'Enteng banget. Aura anak perempuan' batin Orihime.

Orihime tetap menarik Rukia.

Di lapangan sepak bola...

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihat pertandingan kami," ujar Orihime.

"Rukia?" Ichigo kaget. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Di mana Grimmjow?" tanya Nelliel.

"Dia akan membawa seseorang," jawab Nnoitra.

"Heii..!" Grimmjow melambaikan tangannya. "Aku sudah dapat orang..,"

Ternyata yang dibawa Grimmjow adalah Ulquiorra!

'Duh.. Aku jadi tidak enak' batin Orihime.

"Ulquiorra?" ucap Rukia.

"Tim dibagi jadi dua. Timku dan tim Ichigo," ujar Orihime lalu melanjutkan, "...Jika Ichigo menang, kencanlah dengan Rukia. Tapi jika aku yang menang...," Orihime berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "...kencanlah denganku," Ichigo menghadap Orihime.

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu? Itu keputusan sepihak!" bantah Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau mau kan kencan dengan Ichigo?" tanya Orihime.

Rukia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Iya. Aku mau,"

"Ichigo, bagaimana?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku bingung, tapi jika aku sudah berdiri di lapangan aku akan menang," jawab Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku, apa yang sudah ku ucapkan tak dapat ku tarik kembali. Entah menang atau kalah aku harus menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow mengoper bola pada Ulquiorra.

"Oper ke aku!" teriak Orihime.

Ulquiorra menendang bola sebisanya.

Tuiuing!

Bola memantul jauh ke atas gawang.

"Ha?" teriak semua yang di situ.

"Apa-apa'an dia?"

"Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan,"

"Bilangnya mau menang kejuaran nasional!"

"Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan? Kalo begini tim kita bisa kalah,"

"Orihime, bagaimana ini? Dia hanya jadi penghalang kita saja,"

Beribu ocehan, makian, dan amarah didapat Ulquiorra.

"Sudah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Jika dapat bola, sebisa mungkin oper ke aku, ya?" ujar Orihime.

"Kak, maafkan aku," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Tidak pa pa. Ini kan cuma latihan. Berusahalah semaksimal mungkin,"

Pertandingan dimulai lagi.

"Sial! Waktunya kurang sedikit," gerutu Orihime.

"Orihime, kita ketinggalan jauh," ujar Grimmjow.

Skor menunjukkan 4-1. 4 untuk Ichigo dan 1 untuk Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, tembak!" teriak Orihime sambil mengoper bola pada Ulquiorra. Bagaimanapun juga, Ulquiorra kan dekat gawang.

Ulquiorra bersiap menembak. Sebelum kakinya menyentuh bola...

"Jangan, Ulquiorra!" teriak Rukia.

Otomatis kaki Ulquiorra meleset dari bola.

Priiittt..

Peluit panjang berbunyi tanda berakhirnya pertandingan.

"Sial! Kita kalah!" omel Grimmjow.

"Aku kalah," Orihime memukul rerumputan. 'Tapi, apa hubungan Rukia dan Ulquiorra. Sepertinya Ichigo juga melihat kejanggalan itu' batin Orihime.

Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. "Sesuai perjanjian, mm... Rukia, maukah kau kencan denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hm. Hari Minggu, ya?" jawab Rukia.

'Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Rukia dan Ulquiorra?' batin Ichigo.

Rukia kembali ke kelasnya.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau melakukan ini demi aku kan? Kau bilang Rukia orang yang sulit. Tapi kau mengadakan pertandingan seperti ini. Terima kasih, ya?"

"Bodoh,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau melakukan ini demi aku kan? Kau bilang Rukia orang yang sulit. Tapi kau mengadakan pertandingan seperti ini. Terima kasih, ya?"

"Bodoh,"

Ichigo bengong mendengar perkataanku tadi. Aku lari meninggalkannya. Lari meninggalkan sebuah kekalahan. Lari membawa luka dan perih. Sebenarnya, itu bukan untukmu dan Rukia. Tapi untuk kita. Tapi aku gagal. Aku tahu aku pasti kalah. Aku tahu itu. Ichigo lebih hebat dariku. Tapi, salahkah jika aku mencoba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapangan futsal...

Orihime menendang bola ke sana ke mari tak tentu arah. Tak sengaja bola tersebut mengenai piano yang berada di pojok lapangan. Orihime menghampiri piano tersebut. Ia membuka kain yang menutupi piano tersebut dengan kasar. Jari-jarinya mencoba menekan setiap tuts piano.

"Hanya karna benda ini Ichigo jatuh cinta pada gadis itu,"

Klek

Suara pintu dibuka. Orihime kaget sehingga jarinya terjepit diantara tuts piano.

"Ahh," desah Orihime.

"Kakak tidak pa pa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak pa pa. Mungkin hanya bengkak,"

Tanpa banyak bicara Ulquiorra membawa Orihime ke wastafel. Air dingin membasahi jari Orihime.

"Ahh..," sakit mendera tangan Orihime.

Tuk tuk

Ulquiorra menjetik jari Orihime.

"Tidak pa pa. Kalau nanti malam sakit, cepat ke dokter, ya?" ujar Ulquiorra.

"Uh!" Orihime melepas tangannya yang masih dipegang Ulquiorra. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf soal kemarin. Maafkan aku ya, Kak,"

"Sudah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan,"

"Kak Ichigo pasti sedang memikirkan rencana untuk kencan besok," ujar Ulquiorra.

Jantung Orihime serasa berhenti. "Iya. Ichigo sangat senang," ucap Orihime setengah hati.

"Kira-kira, apa ya yang akan dilakukan Kak Ichigo besok?"

"Entahlah. Oh ya? Kau bilang kau ingin jadi juara nasional, kan? Cara mainmu kacau. Sini aku ajari,"

Mereka berdua kembali ke lapangan futsal. Orihime lalu mengambil bola di sudut lapangan.

Sejak saat itu, Orihime mengajari Ulquiorra cara main yang benar.

"Kau berkembang lebih cepat dari yang ku kira," ujar Orihime.

"Kak,"

"Apa?"

"Kencan, yuk!"

Taman kota, 09.03..

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia untuk memastikan pria berambut orange jeruk itu adalah Ichigo.

"Rukia?" Ichigo terkejut akan kehadiran Rukia.

"Bukankah kita janjian jam 10? Kenapa kau sudah ada di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku takut jika terlambat. Sedang kau?"

"Aku juga takut jika terlambat,"

Pipi mereka berdua bersemu merah.

"Ayo kita jalan," ajak Ichigo.

"Hm,"

Tak terlihat sedikitpun kalau Rukia lebih tua dari Ichigo.

Di tempat yang sama...

"Hei, Ulqui, apa tidak salah kita melakukan ini?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku takut jika Kak Ichigo terlalu terlena pada kencan ia jadi lupa sepak bola," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Itu tidak mungkin...,"

Gelagat mereka persis seperti mata-mata. Ya iyalah! Mereka kan sedang memata-matai Ichigo dan Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Ulqui, apa tidak salah kita melakukan ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku takut jika Kak Ichigo terlalu terlena pada kencan ia jadi lupa sepak bola," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Itu tidak mungkin...,"

Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Memata-matai Ichigo? Tapi aku memang penasaran tentang kencan ini.. Tapi dia? Apa dia melakukan ini untuk Rukia? Aku terus memandanginya. Aku merasa kalau antara Ulquiorra dan Rukia ada suatu hubungan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia, kau mau naik bianglala?"

"Hm. Aku menurut saja,"

Di balik semak-semak...

"Wah... Mereka naik bianglala," ucap Orihime.

"Kita tunggu di sini saja,"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?" ucap Orihime sambil mengintai dari teropong.

"Kak,"

"Ada apa? Mereka hanya diam saja. Uh. Nggak romantis. Ichigo memang tidak bisa romantis,"

"Kakak telah berteman lama ya dengan Kak Ichigo?"

"Ya,"

"Sejak SD?"

"Ya," Orihime masih asyik mengamati Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kakak juga menyukainya sejak SD?"

"Ya. Eh, apa maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu kakak juga menyukainya sejak SD?"

"Ya. Eh, apa maksudmu?"

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Berani sekali dia bertanya tentang privasiku. Dasar adik kelas tak tahu malu!

"Kalau Kak Ichigo tidak dipertahankan, ia pasti akan pergi,"

"Maksudmu?"

Aku tahu maksudnya. Kau pasti melakukannya karna Rukia kan? Kau ingin aku menghancurkan hubungan mereka agar kau mendapatkan Rukia kembali dan aku akan kehilangan Ichigo. Benar, kan? Kau salah. Aku tidak sebodoh itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau merusaknya, Kak Ichigo akan menempel pada Rukia,"

Apa maksudnya? Merusak apa? Persahabatanku? Aku tidak akan merusaknya. Sampai kapanpun takkan pernah! Makin lama di sini makin panas aja. Ku kira dia adik kelas yang baik. Ternyata... Uh... Menjengkelkan!

Aku keluar dari semak-semak dan pergi meninggalkannya. Gagal sudah aku mengintai Ichigo dan Rukia. Ulquiorra menyusulku. Tanpa ku tahu, Ichigo dan Rukia melihat kami yang keluar dari semak-semak. Tanpa sepengetahuanku juga, mereka menyusul kami.

"Kak, tunggu!" Ulquiorra mencengkeram tanganku.

"Lepaskan!" aku mencoba melepas tapi tak bisa.

Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya. Karna terlalu takut, tanpa ku perintah kakiku berjalan mundur hingga aku tahu tak ada jalan lagi. Belakangku sudah tembok.

"Kalau kau tak ingin merusaknya, biar aku yang merusaknya,"

Ulquiorra menciumku. Mencium bibirku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepas bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku sangat kaget. Aku mendorongnya hingga dia tersungkur di rerumputan.

Ia mencoba berdiri.

"Aku sudah merusaknya,"

Karna saking marahnya, aku menampar pipi kirinya sekuat tenaga hingga ia tersungkur lagi. Tapi... Aku melihat dua pasang kaki di belakang Ulquiorra. Aku mencoba mendongak. Ternyata...

"Ichigo?" firasatku buruk. Kelihatannya Ichigo melihatku berciuman dengan Ulquiorra. Bagaimana ini? Ichigo, kau salah paham!

"Orihime? Kau dan Ulquiorra...," belum sempat Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku memotongnya.

"Aku dan Ulquiorra tidak ada apa-apa! Kalian salah paham!" aku mencoba meyakinkan Ichigo. Rukia menatapku sinis.

"Tapi tadi...," Ichigo juga sepertinya kaget.

Karna ingin menghindari kesalahpahaman ini, aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Ulquiorra brengsek! Adik kelas tak tahu malu! Berani-beraninya dia merusak harga diriku di depan Ichigo! Akhirnya aku berlari tanpa tahu arah. Berlari dengan berderai air mata. Berlari menghindari masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia dan Ichigo duduk di kursi taman.

"Apa hanya karna mereka kencan kita jadi tertunda?" tanya Rukia.

"Rukia, sebelum pertanyaanmu ku jawab, jawablah pertanyaanku! Apa hubunganmu dengan Ulquiorra?"

"Kita hanya sepupu," jawab Rukia singkat + ketus.

"Oh.. Ayo kita jalan lagi,"

"Tunggu," Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo. "Ulquiorra itu playboy. Dia dengan mudah mencium gadis. Aku punya satu permintaan. Keluarkan Ulquiorra dari tim sepak bola. Orang seperti dia tidak pantas masuk timmu. Kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku sangat lunglai. Aku menghindari Ichigo. Entah kenapa aku takut bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku akan lebih siap bila kita bertemu di lapangan futsal. Aku kan manager. Masak hanya karna hal sepele aku tidak datang?

Lapangan sepak bola...

"Hei, Ulquiorra, ada apa dengan pipimu?" tanya Grimmjow. Pipi Ulquiorra membiru.

"Aku bertengkar dengan pacarku," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Apa?" teriak semua yang di sini. Termasuk aku.

"Wah... Kau pacaran dengan manusia atau gorilla?"

Semua yang di sini langsung menyuguhi Ulquiorra dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo.

"Eh? Ichigo? Tidak! Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Ulquiorra. Kemarin itu salah paham," aku mencoba menjelaskan pada Ichigo meskipun persentase Ichigo akan mempercayaiku sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Oh ya, aku ingin latihan sendiri saja. Keadaanku belum membaik sepenuhnya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau ditemani? Kau kan baru pemula. Jadi bisa ada yang membimbingmu," saran Renji.

"Aku ingin Kak Hime menemaniku,"

"Hime?" tanyaku memastikan. Tak ada yang pernah memanggilku Hime kecuali Ichigo. Biasanya kan aku dipanggil Orihime atau Inoue.

"Eh, kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau masuk sini karna Ichigo? Kenapa malah minta ditemani Orihime?"

"Aku tidak ingin jadi beban Kak Ichigo. Biar Kak Ichigo berlatih dengan kalian. Sebentar lagi kan pertandingan. Lagipula, Kak Hime tidak kalah hebat dengan Kak Ichigo,"

"Ya sudah. Sana!"

Ulquiorra bergegas ke lapangan futsal. Aku menyusulnya.

"Orihime,"

Aku menoleh. Suara familiar itu adalah suara Ichigo.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau konsen pada pertandingan,"

"Ya sudah," Ichigo memberikanku tatapan yang tidak bisa ku tebak. Tatapan antara cemburu, bingung, penasaran, pokoknya semua bercampur jadi satu. Duh... Sepertinya jarak antara aku dan Ichigo bertambah lebar. Karna apalagi kalau bukan Ulquiorra? Cowok perusak hubungan.

Berkali-kali bola yang digiring Ulquiorra dapat direbut Orihime.

"Kalau kali ini kau bisa mengambil bola dariku, aku akan mengajarimu lebih serius," ujar Orihime.

"Berarti selama ini kau tidak serius?"

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin mengajarkanmu sebuah teknik,"

"Teknik?"

"Yupz! Ambil bola dariku," Orihime lalu menggiring bola dengan lincahnya.

Ulquiorra sepertinya tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Ayolah, Ulquiorra, ambil!"

Mereka beradu merebut bola. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime. Karna Orihime takut dicium lagi, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Set!

Bola berhasil direbut Ulquiorra.

"Kau kira aku akan menciummu?" tanya Ulquiorra puas karna telah merebut bola dari kaki Orihime.

Dek!

Orihime menendang jauh bola di kaki Ulquiorra.

"Jangan suka mainin perasaan cewek dong! Dasar!"

**To be Continued...**

Akhirnya! Tika bener-bener blank! Tak sambung kapan-kapan ea...

Oh, ya!

Tika sekeluarga mengucapkan...

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDHUL FITRI. MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN.

Ukay! Review, pleasee...


	2. Chapter 2

Hei, Tika kembali lagyyiiii... Aku tahu sekarang! Komik ini karangan Akira Shouko. Hehehe.. Agak sama sih ama ceritanya. Tapi di komik kan nyeritain tentang basket kalau di sini kan sepak bola. Hehehe.. Hidup sepak bola!

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Pairing : UlquiHime, IchiHime, UlquiRuki, IchiRuki

"Jangan suka mainin perasaan cewek dong! Dasar!"

**Love is Complicated**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Jangan main-main!" bentak Orihime.

"Aku tidak main-main," kata Ulquiorra datar. "Lagipula, Kak Ichigo tak pernah melirikmu, kan? Daripada menjadi temanku lebih baik menjadi pacarku."

Plakk!

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Ulquiorra.

"Apa katamu? Luka itu, luka di pipimu itu hanya bohongan, kan?" bentak Orihime lagi.

"Sekarang pipiku benar-benar luka oleh tamparanmu."

"Aku tak peduli pipimu luka atau tidak!"

"Ichigo," panggil Orihime.

"Pagi, Hime! Ada apa? Kenapa lewat rumahku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

"Kejadian di taman waktu itu hanya salah paham. Aku dan Ulquiorra tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

"Karena, orang yang ku suka itu Ichigo," kata Orihime pelan.

"Eh? Kamu tadi bilang apa?" Ichigo tampak kaget. Ia berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Maaf. Sudah ada orang yang ku suka."

"Hehehe... Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya mau ngomong kesalahpahaman di taman itu kok! Orang itu Rukia, kan? Semoga berhasil ya, Ichigo. Sampai nanti...," Orihime berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Masih terlukis senyum di bibirnya. Di atas kesedihan ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Hlo, kok terbuka?" Orihime masuk ke lapangan futsal.

Dilihatnya Ulquiorra yang sedang menggiring bola.

"Eh? Kok ada di sini?" tanya Orihime.

"Mumpung aku belum lupa cara menggiring bola, aku latihan lagi," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Rajinnya... Ck ck ck," Orihime geleng-geleng. "Haah," Orihime menghela nafas. "Aku pingin nangis."

"Jangan-jangan hubungan kakak dengan Kak Ichigo benar-benar rusak, ya?" Ulquiorra kaget.

"Sejak awal ini salahmu! Aku tidak akan memaafkan perbuatanmu!"

"Perbuatanku?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Itu.. Ci-ci..," Orihime jadi gagap. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ciuman?" tebak Ulquiorra.

"Ah... Hal itu benar-benar tercela! Kau harus minta maaf!"

"Maaf," ucap Ulquiorra datar + tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah! Aku kesal denganmu! Aku kesal! Sangat kesal! Sampai-sampai air mataku menetes. Huhuhu...," Orihime menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah! Aku kesal denganmu! Aku kesal! Sangat kesal! Sampai-sampai air mataku menetes. Huhuhu...," aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku mendengar suara alunan piano yang sangat merdu. Ku lihat, Ulquiorra sedang memainkannya.

"Ini. Menangislah sepuasmu," kata Ulquiorra.

"Huhuhu..."

Akhirnya aku menangis. Ditemani iringan piano dan lelaki itu. Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Iringan piano itu seakan membuatku tak ingin berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra dengan lincahnya menggiring bola. Nnoitra dan Ikkaku berhasil dilewatinya.

"Ulquiorra kau berkembang pesat!" seru Grimmjow.

"Ini hasil latihan darimu ya, Orihime?" tanya Nelliel.

"Ya. Dia ku latih tiap hari," jawab Orihime.

"Kalau mainku jelek tinjunya langsung datang tanpa ampun," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu!" bela Orihime.

"Hei, Ulquiorra! Ayo kita latihan lagi!" ajak Grimmjow.

"Eh, Ulqui, tadi waktu nyundul bola timingmu kurang tepat," ujar Orihime.

"Ya. Aku tahu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian pacaran, ya?" tanya Nelliel.

"Eh?"

"Kalian kayak pasangan. Sempurna!" tambah Ggio.

"Ha? Kalian apa-apaan sih?" seru Orihime yang kini wajahnya memerah.

"Soalnya kalau sama Ichigo kau lebih pantas jadi adiknya. Hahaha," canda Grimmjow.

Buk!

Bola dengan mulus mendarat di kepala Grimmjow.

"Aduh!" seru Grimmjow.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan! Ayo latihan!" seru Ichigo dengan death glare.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Gitu aja marah!" seru Grimmjow yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Butuh bola, Ichigo?" tanya Orihime sambil menyodorkan bola pada Ichigo.

"Ya. Terima kasih," Ichigo menerima bola tersebut.

"Ulquiorra besok kita latihan di lapangan sepak bola, ya?" ujar Orihime.

"Hn."

Duk! Srek srek!

"Duh... Bolanya nyangkut di pohon," seru Orihime.

"Ku ambilkan saja," pinta Ulquiorra.

"Tidak perlu! Yang membuatnya di situ kan aku."

Orihime bergegas mengambil tangga dan menaruhnya miring di batang pohon.

"Hati-hati, Kak!"

"Iya. Bawel banget sih!"

Saat menaikinya, tiba-tiba Orihime jatuh. Untung aja Ulquiorra berhasil menangkapnya.

"Ternyata kau lebih ringan dari Kak Ichigo," ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime memberontak. "Turunkan aku!"

Ulquiorra menurunkannya.

"Mm... Makasih, ya!" ujar Orihime pelan.

Orihime mencoba menaiki tangga lagi.

"Hati-hati, Kak!"

Tiba-tiba tangga tersebut jatuh. Ulquiorra menangkap Orihime dan melindunginya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra menyingkirkan tangga yang melukai tangannya.

"Ulquiorra, kau tidak pa pa?" tanya Orihime khawatir.

"Tidak pa pa. Mungkin hanya cedera. Tapi tetap bisa main kok!"

"Tanganmu? Ayo kita ke dokter!"

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Orihime.

Tangan kanan Ulquiorra dibalut dengan perban.

"Hanya cedera ringan. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat ke rumah sakit," ujar dokter.

"Ulquiorra!"

Dari pintu muncul sosok Rukia.

"Tanganmu?" melihat keadaan tangan Ulquiorra, Rukia langsung berlutut di depannya.

"Tidak pa pa. Hanya cedera ringan. Kira-kira 1 minggu pasti sudah sembuh," ujar dokter.

"Syukurlah.. Ku mohon, hati-hati, Ulquiorra," Rukia tampak sangat khawatir.

"Maaf, Rukia, ini semua salahku," ujar Orihime.

"KAU?" Rukia memandang Orihime dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ayo, Kak kita pergi saja," Ulquiorra menarik Orihime keluar dari rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Rukia.

"Mm.. Ulqui, aku antar pulang ya! Kamu kan naik bis. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu," ujar Orihime.

"Hn."

"Tidak perlu khawatir sampai seperti gitu," kata Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu khawatir sampai seperti gitu," kata Ulquiorra.

"Eh? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ini kan salahku."

Apa? Aku khawatir? Ya. Aku memang khawatir. Ini semua salahku. Bahkan tadi Rukia menatapku kesal. Bagaimana ini?

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nasib tangan ini," Ulquiorra mulai angkat bicara. "...Sejak kecil tanganku ini selalu dibanggakan. Tanganku ini disebut 'tangan emas' karna bisa memainkan piano lebih indah dari orang lain. Tapi aku bosan akan hal itu. Aku dilarang bermain sepak bola, voli, basket, atau permainan yang dapat melukai tanganku. Lalu aku berhenti main piano karna aku tidak ingin dilarang lagi."

"Rukia sepertinya masih ingin menjaga tanganmu."

"Dia terlalu berlebihan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra yang suka piano?"

"Kau sendiri, meski sudah ditolak apa akan terus menyukainya? Sama seperti main piano, bukan?"

"Eh?"

Aku bingung. Apa aku yang terlalu telmi? Bahkan aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Orihime bodoh!

"Jika ditolak, ku pikir pindah ke lain hati. Lagipula orangnya ada di sini," ujar Ulquiorra tepat di depanku hingga jarak kita sekitar 5 cm.

"Hentikan!" aku menjauhkan wajah Ulquiorra. "Ucapanmu yang tadi tidak nyambung dengan omonganku yang sebelumnya," ucapku menyanggah semuanya.

"Kurang lebih hampir nyambung."

"Ah! Kau itu! Jika merasa seperti itu lebih baik kau tidak datang!"

.

.

.

"Hei, Ulquiorra tidak datang?" tanya Nnoitra.

"Tangannya kan terluka," jawab Grimmjow.

"Paling tidak dia kan harus datang. Sebentar lagi kan pertandingan," kata Renji.

'Dia tidak datang. Padahal kemarin kan aku hanya bercanda' batin Orihime.

"Hime! Buku absensinya mana?" panggil Ichigo. "Hime!" Orihime tak menggubris. "HIMEE..!"

Bukk!

Bola dengan indah mendarat di kepala Orihime.

"Aduuh," Orihime memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Maaf, Hime. Karna kau melihatku ku kira kau tahu apa yang ku katakan," ujar Ichigo.

"Maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ulquiorra, ya?"

"Iya."

"Kau pasti merasa bersalah."

"Iya. Lagipula waktu itu Rukia menatapku kesal."

"Oh.. Maklum. Mereka berdua kan sepupu."

"Sepupu?"

"Ya."

"Masa'?"

"Hm."

"Ku kira mereka mantan pacar atau kekasih yang sedang marahan."

"Ku kira juga begitu. Tapi sepertinya Rukia tak mungkin membohongiku."

"Kau bertambah dekat dengan Rukia, ya?"

"Ah.. Tidak seperti itu.." Ichigo tampak malu.

"Jadi, perhatian Rukia ke Ulquiorra hanya sebatas sepupu, ya?" Orihime menatap langit.

"Hayoo.. Apa kau cemburu?" goda Ichigo.

"Cemburu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kau lega kalau mereka berdua itu sepupu."

"Ah. Biasa aja. Lalu, bagaimana PDKTmu dengan Rukia?"

"Pokoknya besok aku akan mengundangnya ke pertandingan! Terus menang! Dia pasti bangga!"

"Keren!" Orihime tepuk tangan.

"Hahaha.. Dari dulu kan aku emang keren kok!" ucap Ichigo dengan PDnya.

"PDnya..."

Hahaha..

Tawa merekah di wajah Orihime dan Ichigo.

.

.

.

Saat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling ku rindukan.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Pintu terbuka.

"Kak Hime?" Ulquiorra kaget.

"Tanganmu tidak pa pa, kan? Kenapa tadi tidak datang latihan?"

"Katanya 'tidak usah datang'."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Dasar kau ini! Mm.. Begini, menurutku dengan ditolak bukan berarti akan jadi benci. Sama seperti perasaanku pada Ichigo dan pianomu."

"Jadi, kau ingin membahas yang kemarin lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberi jawaban. Oh, ya! Permainan pianomu waktu itu benar-benar menolongku. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Sama-sama."

"Dalam sepak bola, jika masih ada waktu berarti masih ada kesempatan mencetak angka. Itu artinya masih ada kesempatan menyukai orang lain, kan?"

Mereka bertatapan.

"Besok kumpul jam 8 di lapangan sepak bola! Jangan terlambat! Dah.." Orihime pergi.

Dari balik pintu lapangan futsal muncul Rukia.

"Rukia?" Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. "Terima kasih, ya sudah datang."

"Ichigo, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyukai sepak bola," ujar Rukia.

"Bukan menyukai sepak bola. Tapi menyukaiku."

"Hime, buku absensinya mana?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aduh! Ketinggalan! Kok aku bisa lupa sih? Sebentar. Ku ambilkan!" Orihime berlari menuju lokernya.

'Hah.. Ternyata dia tidak datang' batin Orihime.

Bruk!

"Kak?"

"Aduh."

"Kalau jalan lihat ke depan,"

"Maaf," Orihime memegang kepalanya yang pusing karna habis bertabrakan dengan Ulquiorra.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Datang jam berapa kamu? Sudah ku bilang, datang jam 8!"

"Maaf. Tadi aku habis ke rumah sakit."

"Ha? Tanganmu tidak pa pa?" Orihime berubah jadi khawatir.

"Tadi aku tanya apakah aku boleh ikut, tapi tidak boleh."

"Kau memang tidak diikutkan karna sedang cedera."

"Oh.. Begitu, ya?"

"Tapi aku senang. Akhirnya kamu datang juga."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu lapor ke kapten karna terlambat!"

'Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba senang begini?' batin Orihime.

"Kak, soal kemarin berarti kakak bisa menyukai orang selain Kak Ichigo, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kesempatan itu mungkin sudah mulai terbuka."

"Kak," panggil Ulquiorra setelah mereka selesai latihan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Temani aku."

'Maksudnya 'jadilah pacarku' atau jangan-jangan seperti Ichigo kemarin?' batin Orihime.

"Ke mana?" tanya Orihime.

"Temani aku beli sepatu. Kalau sendiri nggak bisa milih yang bagus."

"Kan kau bisa tanya pelayan toko."

"Jangan begitu dong, manager. Kau kan pelatihnya," kata Grimmjow.

"Lihat sepatu ini. Udah robek-robek, kan?" ujar Ulquiorra sambil menunjuk sepatunya.

"Mm...," Orihime menimang-nimang. "...baiklah.."

"Hari sabtu, ya?"

"Ya."

"Eh, Ichigo," Orihime menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dengar-dengar, kau kerja sambilan, ya?"

"Yup!"

"Mau kasih hadiah ke Rukia, ya?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi kan hari ulang tahunnya."

"Kapan?"

"Minggu besok."

"Hloh, kita kan training?"

"Karna itu, besok sabtu aku mau mengajaknya pergi."

"Oke! Semoga berhasil, ya!"

"Aku cuma menemaninya beli sepatu. Tapi, kenapa aku malah bingung mau pake apaa?" Orihime mengubrak-abrik isi lemarinya.

"Pagi," sapa Orihime.

"Pagi," jawab Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Kakak terlihat seperti wanita."

"Dari dulu kan aku memang cewek..!"

"Kakak lebih cantik jika memakai rok."

"A-ah, kau itu bicara apa?" wajah Orihime memerah. "Ayo kita ke sana. Di sana sepatunya bagus-bagus."

"Kak, sepatu itu seperti punya Kak Ichigo, ya?"

"Hm. Sepatu harus sesuai dengan kecepatan dan gerakan."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Bagus. Cocok buatmu."

'Ah.. Setelah ini apa? Aduuh.. Aku bingung!' batin Orihime.

"Kak, ku traktir es krim ya, sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

'Ulquiorra ternyata lucu kalo makan es krim' batin Orihime.

"Hihihi," Orihime cekikikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ulquiorra, aku punya permainanan yang menarik!"

Orihime menarik Ulquiorra ke tempat permainan.

"Mm? Lempar bola basket?"

"Yup! Jika aku menang, traktir aku makan. Jika kau yang menang, ku traktir kau makan! Gimana?"

"Hn. Terserah kau saja."

"Ye...! Aku menang! Traktir makan..!" Orihime sangat girang.

"Kita itu atlet sepak bola napa malah masukin bola basket? Tentu saja aku kalah," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Sepak bolapun pasti kau kalah denganku! Aku kan pelatihmu."

"Bukan berarti pelatih harus selalu menang, kan?"

"Tapi kau dan aku pasti menang aku!"

"Terserah kau saja, Kak Hime," Ulquiorra memberantakkan rambut Orihime.

Wajah Orihime memerah. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar."

'Rasanya, ini seperti kencan' wajah Orihime selalu dihiasi rona merah.

"Kak, kalau pertandingan nanti aku berhasil mencetak angka, temani aku, ya?"

Orihime menyeruput mi ramennya. "Hm? Ke mana?"

"Bukan ke mana. Aku serius."

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama.

"Hlo, Hime, kau ada di sini?" Ichigo tiba-tiba datang. Dibelakangnya ada Rukia.

"Ichigo?" wajah Orihime memerah.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya. Begitupun wajah Rukia.

"Nggak pa pa. Kita hanya beli sepatu kok! Kalian pasti sedang kencan. Maaf mengganggu. Ayo kita pergi, Ulquiorra!" Orihime menarik paksa tangan Ulquiorra.

"Hime, kau kan belum selesai makan," seru Ichigo.

"Kak, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Ulquiorra. Tangan Orihime masih membawanya berlari.

"Aku nggak lari kok!"

"Awas, Kak! Ada tangga!"

"Aa!"

"Hampir aja kakak jatuh."

"Berisik!"

"Kalau jalan lihat ke depan."

"Berisik!"

"Kakak kenapa lari?"

"Lari? Aku... lari? Kenapa?" Orihime masih bingung. Pikirannya blank!

.

.

.

Aku kenapa? Kenapa aku lari? Aku dan Ulquiorra duduk di tangga. Tangannya masih memegang tanganku karna aku tadi hampir jatuh. Aku kenapa? Kenapa aku menghindar dari Ichigo? Kenapa? Aku tidak lari dari Ichigo. Tapi aku larinya. Aku takut jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kak?"

Tiba-tiba aku mencium Ulquiorra.

"Maaf," aku buru-buru melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kakak, serius kan?"

Aku masih bingung. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak tahu harus ngomong apa. Tak tau alasannya. Semua itu terjadi tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Kak, kejadian yang lalu lupakan saja."

Ulquiorra menciumku. Aku membalas ciuman tersebut. Ciumannya begitu lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian ciuman tersebut kami sudahi. Kami bertatapan.

"Di luar ada ribut-ribut," aku berdiri.

"Ayo kita lihat."

Apa orang-orang melihatku berciuman dengan Ulquiorra, ya? Kok ada ribut-ribut sih?

"Tolong, minggir! Cepat angkut ke ambulance!" terdengar suara Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" panggilku.

"Hime?"

"Ada apa?"

"Rukia pingsan!"

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Hohoho! Akhirnya... Kurang dikit lagi selesai.. Konflik cinta segiempat.. Dari dulu aku emang suka cinta segiempat! palagi cinta segitiga..

okey! review, please..


	3. Chapter 3

Hei.. Tika come back! Happy reading, minna..

**Disclaimer :** Bleach milik Tite Kubo

**Pair :** UlquiHime, IchiHime, IchiRuki, UlquiRuki

**Love is Complicated**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Rumah Sakit Karakura..

"Dia anemia karna kelelahan," ujar dokter yang keluar dari kamar Rukia. "Dia hanya perlu istirahat," tambah dokter.

Buk!

Ichigo memukul tembok. "Sial! Aku yang memaksanya menemaniku. Aku tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang sakit," geram Ichigo. Raut wajahnya menampakkan penyesalan.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Dari dulu dia selalu sakit-sakitan," kata Ulquiorra sembari membuka pintu kamar Rukia lalu memasuki kamar yang cukup kecil itu. Di ranjang yang berukuran kecil, Rukia terlihat kaget melihat Ulquiorra yang menjenguknya.

"Ulquiorra?" guman Rukia.

"Apa tubuhmu tidak mengalami perubahan? Dari kecil kau selalu di tempat tidur," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Aku sudah baikan," Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Melihatmu bermain football membuatku tidak tenang. Mungkin aku akan sehat kalau kau bermain piano lagi," kata Rukia pelan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi.

"Aku benci piano."

"Bohong," sanggah Rukia.

"Aku tidak bohong," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Ulquiorra, mungkin hubungan kita jadi seperti ini setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku merasa, kau menjauhiku," Rukia menatap mata emerald Ulquiorra.

"Kau selalu membahas hal itu. Kau tidak berubah," Ulquiorra keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Rukia.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo setelah Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Aku pergi," kata Ulquiorra dingin sembari menyembunyikan jemari tangannya di saku celana.

"Mereka berdua..," ujar Ichigo.

"Seperti bukan sepupu biasa," sambung Orihime.

.

.

.

Hari ini training camp untuk football SMA Karakura. Mereka akan training di daerah Las Noches.

Orihime tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya saat memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke bus.

"Kak," panggil Ulquiorra.

"Eh?" Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ulquiorra dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Soal kemarin..."

"Oh, soal itu? Kemarin aku dan Ichigo pulang bareng. Kami sudah menjenguk Rukia kok!" jelas Orihime.

"Bukan soal itu," sanggah Ulquiorra. Kakak kelasnya yang satu ini sok tau banget. "Soal sebelum itu," jelas Ulquiorra.

Orihime langsung mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hei Ulquiorra! Cepat taruh nih bawaanmu di bus! Kita mau berangkat nih!" omel Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra langsung menuruti apa kata Grimmjow.

"Hei, ingat ya! Di training camp, kelas 1 itu budak!" seru Ggio.

"Yuk, Hime! Kita masuk ke bus!" ajak Nelliel sambil menggandeng tangan Orihime menuju bus.

.

.

.

Di training, Ichigo dkk berlatih keras untuk pertandingan football se-Soul Society.

.

.

.

Malampun tiba, anak-anak football SMA Karakura menginap di villa Las Noches. Di ruangan yang berukuran besar itu, mereka makan dengan lahapnya seperti orang yang belum makan selama seminggu.

"Woei, di mana Ichigo?" teriak Grimmjow.

"Mungkin sedang di kamar," jawab Ggio masih terus menyantap makanannya.

Ichigo membuka pintu villa dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk memastikan kado kecil bewarna merah muda dan berpita kuning telah dibawanya. Kado untuk ulang tahun Rukia. Setelah memastikan kado itu baik-baik saja, Ichigo berlari menyusuri malam nan gelap.

Sementara itu, Rukia bermain piano di kamarnya. Sesekali diliriknya foto sepasang dua anak kecil sedang tersenyum manis. Ya, foto itu dirinya dan Ulquiorra.

Srek srek srek

Rukia menghentikan alunan pianonya, ia berjalan menuju jendela tempat suara itu berasal.

"Ichigo?" mata Rukia melebar.

"Mm.. Tadi aku telepon kamu, tapi malah tidak kau angkat, jadi-"

"Ya sudah. Ayo masuk! Bahaya tau!" ajak Rukia.

Gimana nggak bahaya? Karna tidak dibolehkan masuk, Ichigo nekat manjat pohon buat ketemu Rukia.

"Maaf, aku masuk secara tidak sopan. Tadi aku sudah membunyikan bel pintu. Tapi aku tidak boleh masuk," jelas Ichigo begitu memasuki kamar Rukia.

"Kakak sangat overprotective," ujar Rukia.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau juga pernah pingsang gara-gara aku," Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Karena itu, mulai besok aku akan dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku akan dioperasi lagi. Karena itu, Ichigo, berhentilah mengejarku. Aku tidak ingin pacaran. Bebanku sudah banyak," ucap Rukia panjang lebar.

"Tidak. Bukan soal penyakitmu," Ichigo melirik masa kecil Ulquiorra dan Rukia.

"Ulquiorra itu sepupuku," kata Rukia.

"Itu bukanlah jawaban. Sejak pertama kali, aku merasa kalau kalian berdua mempunyai hubungan yang tak seorangpun mengetahuinya," kata Ichigo dengan tampang serius.

Rukia malah tersenyum, "Kau mirip dengan Orihime. Teman sejak kecil, ya? Sama seperti aku dan Ulquiorra. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku ingin kembali pada saat-saat seperti dulu," Rukia tersenyum tipis.

Ichigo meremas kado yang akan ia berikan ke Rukia.

"Rukia, aku datang untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Tapi... Hadiahnya ketinggalan. Hehe.. Maaf, ya!" Ichigo langsung nyelonong pergi.

Rukia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Benar-benar cowok yang aneh.

Sementara itu di Villa Las Noches...

"Woei...! Ichigo ke mana...?" teriak Grimmjow.

"Aku kembali. Aku habis jogging. Oh ya! Ulquiorra, sini sebentar," Ichigo menyeret Ulquiorra keluar dari villa.

Setelah dirasa tempatnya cukup sepi, Ichigo melepas tangan Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Rukia besok masuk rumah sakit. Kalau pergi sekarang, kau masih bisa naik bus terakhir. Sana pergi!" usir Ichigo.

"Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Kau pasti mengetahui hal ini, kan? Kenapa kau begitu membencinya?" Ichigo menarik baju Ulquiorra.

"Aku benci padanya," Ulquiorra menepis tangan Ichigo. "Aku benci wanita murahan sepertinya. Wanita yang mau melakukan apapun untukku. Wanita bodoh."

"Yang bodoh bukannya kamu, ya?" Orihime tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, hadapilah kenyataan ini. Rukia sedang membutuhkanmu," kata Orihime serius.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Pergi sana! Ini perintahku!" bentak Orihime.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ulquiorra langsung berlari pergi menuju bus terakhir.

Orihime menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau bodoh, Ichigo."

"Kulakukan ini karena aku suka pada Rukia. Memang bodoh, sih."

.

.

.

Training centre telah usai. Anak-anak futsal SMA Karakura bersekolah seperti biasa.

"Dia pasti rajin menjenguk Rukia," kata Ichigo saat ia dan Orihime melewati koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar Rukia.

"Kak Ichigo, Kak Hime!" panggil Ulquiorra.

"La-lama tak jumpa," Orihime agak gugup tiba-tiba bertemu Ulquiorra sebelum mereka sampai di kamar Rukia.

"Operasi Rukia berjalan lancar," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah...," Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kak Ichigo, Kak Hime, terima kasih atas segalanya," Ulquiorra membungkuk.

"Sama-sama.."

"Kau sudah bicara serius dengan Rukia?" tanya Orihime.

"Itu bukan pembicaraan. Dia memintaku untuk memainkan piano untuknya jika ia sudah kembali sehat. Dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar sembuh dari penyakitnya," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus! Dengan begitu dia akan berusaha agar cepat sembuh!" seru Ichigo girang.

"Karna itu, kau tidak perlu ikut pertandingan. Memang sih kelas 1 wajib ikut. Tapi...," Orihime menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku akan ikut. Kak, selama ini aku sudah berlatih. Aku ingin membuktikan ucapanku. Aku akan ikut," kata Ulquiorra. Hal tersebut membuat hati Orihime terkejut dan juga gembira.

"Oke! Kau harus siap-siap!" tegas Orihime.

.

.

.

Tiap hari Ulquiorra terus dilatih Orihime. Hingga, hari itupun tiba. Saat mereka berlatih di lapangan dalam sekolah, Rukia tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Aku yang memanggilnya. Selain itu," Orihime menunjuk piano di sudut ruangan, "kamu bisa memainkan piano untuk Rukia, kan? Dah, aku tinggal dulu, ya!" Orihime keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan.

Rukia dan Ulquiorra bertatapan.

"Ichigo menyuruhku kemari. Mereka terlalu baik. Beda dengan kita, ya?" Rukia memulai pembicaraan.

"Ru-chan, ayo kita main," Ulquiorra tersenyum sambil menunjuk piano.

Wajah Rukia memerah. Akhirnya mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil memainkan piano. Seolah tidak ada masalah diantara mereka.

"Oh ya, Ulqui pernah dipukul Hime, ya?" tanya Rukia sambil terus menekan tuts piano.

"Sampai 3 kali malah," jawab Ulquiorra. Tangannya tak berhenti menekan tiap tuts piano.

"Haha..," Rukia terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Ya! Begitu strateginya! Ayo berjuang!"

"Yosh..!" teriak tim football SMA Karakura kompak.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan melawan SMA Akatsuki. Penonton riuh sekali.

"Kak," panggil Ulquiorra.

Orihime tersenyum, "Seragamnya cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat keren," Orihime menepuk pundak Ulquiorra. "Tetap incar bolanya. Masukkan bolanya, dan menang."

"Karena itu, jika aku berhasil mencetak angka, jadilah pacarku," kata Ulquiorra serius.

Orihime tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hei kumpul!" teriak Grimmjow membuat Ulquiorra meninggalkan Orihime yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," kata terakhir Ulquiorra sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Kenapa? Bukankah dia dan Rukia..., pikir Orihime dalam hati.

Rukia menuju para pemain football.

"Ichigo, semangat ya!" ujar Rukia dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah.

PRIIIT...

Suara peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

'Hei, apa maksudmu, Ulquiorra? Bukankah kau dan Rukia...'

"Rebut! Rebut bolanya sekali lagi!" teriak Orihime.

Bola di kaki Ichigo ditendang ke Ulquiorra.

"Tendang...!" teriak Orihime.

"GOOOLL..."

PRIIITT...

"Ulquiorra, kau hebat!" Grimmjow menepuk pundak Ulquiorra.

SMA Karakura gembira setelah Ulquiorra mencetak angka.

Orihime tak bisa berkata apapun.

Permain berlanjut. Tiba-tiba, Ulquiorra merasa sakit di tangannya.

"Pergantian Pemain!"

Ulquiorra digantikan Toushirou.

Ulquiorra keluar lapangan dan berjalan memasuki koridor stadium.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime.

Ulquiorra berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Tanganmu tidak papa?" tanya Orihime.

"Hanya sakit sedikit. Kakak tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan tangan ini, aku tetap bisa main football ataupun piano. Tapi sekarang, yang paling diinginkan tangan ini adalah...," Ulquiorra memeluk Orihime, "memelukmu."

Jantung Orihime berdegup tak beraturan. Pelukan Ulquiorra begitu hangan. Ia sampai terbuai ke dalam pelukannya.

"He-hei, tunggu! Aku kan belum menjawab pernyataanmu," kata Orihime mencoba melepas pelukan Ulquiorra meskipun ia tahu kalau itu sia-sia.

"Kau sudah bilang 'tendang' waktu pertandingan tadi, kan? Kurasa itu sudah menjadi jawaban. Karena itu, aku bisa memasukkannya," Ulquiorra melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

Wajah Orihime masih merah padam.

"Haha! Aku menyukaimu, Ulquiorra," kata Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengecup kening Orihime lembut.

**The End**

Yo! Makasih yang udah baca. Thanks a lot. Oke! Balas review dulu.. Maaf.. Aku baru bisa balas di chap terakhir ini.

**Nelli Is My Name :** Makasih udah bilang ficku bagus.. Tapi Nelli.. Ficmu juga bagus tau! Aq suka banget ma ficmu. Buat lagi dong fic UlquiHime.

**Vicky Schiffer** : Salama kenal, Vicky.. Nih dah tak update. Thank ya.. Jangan manggil 'Kak' ah! Tika aja..

**UchiKaze Pupung **: Ei, Pung! Haha! Thanks atas sarannya.. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!


End file.
